


Ascension

by Cosmic_Myths



Series: Ancient Revelations [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ascended Daniel Jackson, Ascension, Atlantis and Universe mentioned, F/M, Reincarnation, They're Ancients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Myths/pseuds/Cosmic_Myths
Summary: When Daniel ascends, he’s hit with the shocking realization that this isn’t the first time.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Series: Ancient Revelations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777051
Kudos: 8





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> Ascension  
> Pairings: Daniel/Vala  
> Fandom(s): Stargate Sg1  
> Spoilers: Stargate, mostly season 5-7. Mentions of characters from later seasons, Atlantis, and Universe.  
> \-----  
> You do not need to read all the other parts of the series to understand individual stories. They can stand alone, and are in no chronological order.  
> \-----  
> Warning: I have no beta for this fic. All mistakes are my own.

When Daniel ascends, he’s struck with so much knowledge that it’s almost hard to process. He’s sure that, if he still had a physical form, he would be frozen in shock. The most shocking things are the memories. This isn’t the first time he’s ascended and he’s a little surprised the others allowed him to ascend once more. At first, he spends his time with Oma. He goes over the memories and begins to wonder if he made a mistake by ascending once more. Initially, he had descended with his friends. Now he ascended without them. He finally finds peace with the thought that he can guide them from here. 

Daniel’s happy to get to know some of the others again. He remembers that not all their friends and friendly acquaintances descended with them. As he talks with Morgan le Fey, he remembers how fragile her relationship had been with him and the others. While Daniel got along with her well, they had different philosophies and beliefs. To Daniel, it’s a little comforting knowing that hasn’t changed. For a while, he’s enjoying himself. He definitely enjoys remembering the other life he shared with his colleagues. 

Then, he meets Anubis. Daniel is outraged that the others continue to do nothing to stop him, and he remembers that this was one of the reasons they descended in the first place. He tries his best to stay away from Anubis and tries his best to push his friends in the right direction without actually interfering. 

Many days, earth days, are spent watching over the SGC or Atlantis. Other days are spent talking with old acquaintances and friends. Daniel even occasionally makes sure the Ori aren’t heading to their galaxy next. Some days, like today, are spent watching the Goa’uld Qetesh. He hates calling her that, hates seeing her as a host. Every time her eyes glow feels like a stab in the chest and it takes everything in him to not break the rules and get rid of Qetesh. Vala doesn’t deserve to be held prisoner in her own body. No one deserves that. 

Everytime he looks at her, he remembers the times he would run his hands through her hair, the times he would look into her eyes before capturing her lips in a kiss. It was a bit weird, remembering these things. It isn’t like they were different in the past. Quite the opposite actually. When he compares his friends as they are now to how they were in their other life, there’s shockingly little differences. They’re the same people, even now. Sure, Sam wears her hair shorter and doesn’t know as much, Jack’s a bit more laid back—he always was, but somehow it only increased by being on Earth—, Teal’c smiles a little less, and when he notices Jonas he seems to smile a few fake smiles—he didn’t use to—. Overall, they were the same. He’s sure Vala was the same as well. 

Daniel makes up his mind then and there. He gently pushes to Tok’ra in the direction of Qetesh as well as the SGC. He can only hope they’ll find her. In the meantime, he can watch over her. Make sure she doesn’t die. She’ll be rescued, he’ll make sure of it. 

Sometimes he finds himself getting lost in the memories. He remembers looking upon Atlantis from a balcony with Jack, they were waiting for Vala and Sam. He remembers their battleship, the one Jack was in charge of. He remembers how occasionally they would hang out with the crew of their sister ship. He remembers his other friends who descended, their names whispering in his ears. Vala, Cameron, Rodney, John, Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon, Carson, Aiden, Jennifer, and of course his friends who he’s already been reunited with—Sam, Jack, Teal’c, Janet—. Their names are like hushed whispers, the memories of them are like small treasures. It’s his favorite part about being ascended again, remembering his old friends he has yet to be reunited with, remembering the other life. He feels more, complete, somehow. He knows it’d be even better if everyone remembered it. Even so, they’re still his friends and ultimately it doesn’t matter.

He remembers some of the crew from their sister ship descended as well. The ones they got along with best. He got along well with Eli, he was always a bright young man. He’s unsure if he descended, but they all descended at different times so who knows. In human terms it was years between they descended. Sure, they all agreed to—their sister ship decided to follow their lead—but it happened during different years. Surprisingly, one could get busy whilst being ascended. It didn’t seem long at the time, but alas time is relative, and when they had been around for 10,000 years another few years or decade didn’t seem like much. 

When he checked to see if Eli was around, he was a bit shocked to find a teenager around 17. Now, he realises he shouldn’t have been so shocked. He already notices the different perception of time. He’ll be doing one thing and then check on Earth only to find a couple weeks have gone by even though he’s sure it hasn't been long. Getting fully adjusted is weird. When he finally gets adjusted to the different perception of time, Anubis plans an attack on Abydos.

When he stands up to Anubis on Abydos, he knows the others will stop him. Even so, he can’t just sit around and let Anubis destroy lives. He knows it’s one of the many arguments he’s had with the others, even before descending. The others will sit by and watch thousands, maybe millions, of innocent lives be killed. 

The others do stop him. When they do, he thinks that maybe he was never really ready to ascend. He can do more to help when he’s human. He’s a little thankful when they forcefully descend him. It’s annoying, not remembering, but as memories return he’s left with a lingering feeling of making the right choice. It helps that, even when he’s remembered almost everything, he’ll get flashes of another life. He’s always left with a feeling of anger at hearing the name ‘Qetesh’ and sometimes he’ll remember the laughter of someone he’s never met, at least not on Earth. Whenever the others ask him about it, he smiles and tells them they’ll understand soon. At least, he hopes they will.


End file.
